


2020-21 Subobi week

by Ewina



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Fucked into unconscious, M/M, No Beta, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: This is my answer to the 2020-21 subobi week.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	1. Adult play

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually published any porn I wrote, not that I wrote a lot mind you, so I hope you will enjoy.  
> It has not been betaed either so if you see any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.

"Are they tied too tight cyar'ika?" Asked Jango seeing his lover wriggle on the bed.

"No, I was just finding the limit of my movements." Answered Obi-Wan smiling.

"Are you worried?"

"It's not my lover that I usually tie up. It's bounties and I don't particularly care about their comfort if you see what I mean."

"Everything will be fine."

"You remember how to tell me if something is wrong."

Obi-Wan just smirked before Jango felt like someone was pinching his ass. With a laugh he bent his head toward the other man, kissing him sweetly.

He began laying soft barely there kisses on Obi-Wan's face slowly going down, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder then finally his torso and the place he was going to play with for the moment, Obi-Wan's pink nipples, already hard from the man's excitement. With a smirk he took one in his mouth, sucking and biting playfully on the little piece of flesh as his hand began pinching at the other.

Jango's plan was simple but effective: make Obi-Wan come as many times as the redhead could before he finally passed out. If his lover needed to be fucked till exhaustion for him to finally sleep well, Jango would take great pleasure in doing exactly that.

* * *

Obi-Wan screamed as his second orgasm of the night washed through him. His nipples were sore and red from Jango's attention but the redhead still wanted more. Who could have guessed his chest was so sensitive? Certainly not him but he wanted more. He wanted Jango's dick and he wanted it now.

"Jango, he begged, please, gedet'ye gedet'ye, more."

His lover just smiled at him as sweet as melted sugar before pulling out the plug he had been wearing and burying himself inside in one brutal thrust. What followed was an heady mix of pleasure, of moans and garbled begging as Jango fucked him again and again like a machine. Sometimes he would still himself just as Obi-Wan was ready to come, keeping the younger's orgasm at bay until he began thrusting back and sent him hurtling straight into a mind blowing pleasure.

Obi-Wan was delirious, he felt oversensitive and ready to break, he wanted to cry for Jango to stop but also beg him to continue, so he said nothing, just moaned sweetly before kissing his lover deeply and passionately.

Jango knew that this was it, this was the last orgasm he could extract from Obi-Wan for the man was almost senseless and he himself wouldn't be able to keep going, his stamina may be no jokes but he had limits and those had naturally been broken hours ago, but Obi-Wan's own unconscious use of the Force kept Jango going.

This orgasm needed to be earth shattering, it needed to be blackout worthy. Gripping tightly Obi-Wan's waist with his hands, Jango slowly but deeply began fucking his lover's sweet ass again. He was so messy, so hot and wet from all the cum the mando had already spent into him. With every thrust Obi-Wan would mewls as Jango's dick hit implacably his prostate. As soon as the hole surrounding his prick began twitching the mandalorian stilled himself. He did it once, then twice, then three times, keeping Obi-Wan on the edge of his orgasm, refusing to let him tumble in it.

Obi-Wan was crying, over and understimulated, he just needed to come. But he couldn't say it, his mind too foggy from the pleasure. A ball of pleasure was growing in his loins with each thrust of Jango's dick against his sweet spot. It was growing like a tidal wave and when it was unleashed it took everything with it. A last rough cry escaped Obi-Wan's mouth as pleasure submerged him and dragged him under, his vision going dark as he lost the fight against unconsciousness.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of subobi week: somnophilia

He was asleep one minute then awake the next. Blinking his eyes, Jango took a cursory look around the room, searching the cause of his awakening. He frowned when he found nothing unusual. A breathless moan from his lover finally gave him the answer he searched as he felt his erection press against the younger's rear. It seemed that they had separated during the night but it didn't matter. With deft hands the mandalorian manipulated the pliant body of his lover until he could ease himself in the other's still slick warmth. A soundless groan left his lips as he sank in Obi-Wan's tight hole to the root.

Gently, almost tenderly Jango began to roll his hips, pulling out and pushing in,teasing himself. He knew that such slow love making would not be enough to satisfy him but he wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy the way Obi-Wan was so lax and pliant in his sleep and the complete trust he had in Jango to be able to stay asleep as the mandalorian fucked his unconscious body. As the need began to grow, so did the strength of Jango's thrusts until he was literally pounding inside the jedi's hole, but still he slept on even when, with a groan Jango came, spilling himself inside Obi-Wan. Pulling out with a squelch, the man rolled on his other side, opening the nighttable's drawer and grabbing a large silicone plug which he hurried to ease in his lover's ass. 

After cleaning himself up with a tissue, Jango spooned Obi-Wan, holding him tightly against his body as he fell back asleep.


End file.
